De Armas Tomar
by srtcaskett47
Summary: Un policía del FBI. Una joven demasiado rebelde para un auténtico controlador y una misión muy importante que cambiará la vida de ambos. Por no hablar de la tensión que creará eso entre las dos personas y la diferencia de edad que los separa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo con nuevo fic que creo que os gustará bastante ya que tiene todo lo que podáis imaginar. Desde drama, comédia, sexo, amor, y mil cosas más que hacen la química perfecta para que esto funcione...**

**A Memories Never Die le queda muchísimo aún, por si pensábais que lo hacía porqué el otro iba a acabar, pero no.**

**Antes de seguir quiero decir que la idea principal es de mi amiga Júlia Olivé que ha sido la que me informó de todo y por la cúal estoy escribiendo esto. Así que, todo es por ella.**

**En tercer lugar, quiero decir que es muy AU, y un poco OOC. **

**-Aquí Kate tiene 20 años, va a la Universidad y estudia derecho. En cambio Rick tiene 32 y es un agente del FBI bastante serio que se las tendrá que ver con ella a la hora de cooperar juntos.**

**-Alexis está claro que no existe.**

**-Tanto Lanie, como Ryan, Espósito o Montgomery saldrán de diferentes formas, pero lo harán.**

**-Martha seguramente también.**

**Prometo daros buenas escenas que os harán hervir la sangre, reír y causar todo tipo de sensaciones porqué tengo buenos planes para esto.**

**Solo quiero que le deis una oportunidad porqué pinta mejor de lo que suena JAJAJAJAJAA, os gustará.**

**Y, como siempre quiero que comentéis para hacerme saber que os gusta y que no. Tanto por aquí, como por Twitter: /NewYorkerWriter.**

**Disfrutarlo como lo hago yo y nos vemos en el próximo capi! :***

* * *

><p>El polvoriento libro de su expediente cae entre ella y ese policía que la ha detenido hace un par de minutos.<p>

Repasa en silencio el perfil de ese hombre, preguntándose de que nacionalidad puede ser. Su piel es oscura al igual que su pelo de un color parecido al azabache. Tiene una mandíbula prominente y cuadrada. Es bastante atractivo.

Unos músculos bien trabajados se adhieren a la camisa blanca que está usando en esos momentos.

Pasa una hoja y desliza el dedo índice por la página, buscando cualquier tipo de información con la cuál empezar.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí señorita Beckett?-dice al fin reparando en ella por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la sala.

Ésta fija sus ojos verdosos en esas dos piedras marrones que la escrutan en silencio. Sonríe con suficiencia, haciéndole saber que se mantiene tranquila y que no hay nada que pueda inquietarle.

-Sí.

-¿Le han leído sus derechos?

Habla un inglés perfecto, sin rastro de ningún acento extranjero, así que supone que debe haber nacido ahí, en Nueva York, o ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida ahí.

Apoya los dos brazos en la mesa y entrelaza los dedos ante el largo silencio de la joven.

-Sí.-responde otra vez con monotonía.

Tampoco había hecho falta que lo hicieran, no es la primera vez que está en una comisaria o en una sala de interrogatorios. Por eso sabe que detrás de ese norme cristal que actúa como espejo, hay más agentes espiando la conversación.

-Tienes derecho a un abogado.-sigue el policía con la misma mirada de indiferencia, como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que está sucediendo.

-No lo necesito.-responde ella pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Ha desviado un momento la mirada hacia el cristal y ha podido ver que no estaba correctamente peinado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo necesitas?

-El hecho de que no llevaba la droga.

El policía sonríe ante la tenacidad de la joven a la hora de responder a sus preguntas. Está claro que sabe de que va el tema y piensa seguir en esa línea.

-La casa es tuya.

-Dudo que fuera del vecino.-oculta una sonrisa, pero su comisura se crispa ligeramente, delatándola.

-¿Le hace gracia?

El policía frunce el ceño cansado de esa niña que no hace más que desquiciarle con su serenidad.

-Mentiría si dijera que no.

-No creo que le haga tanta gracia saber que juntando sus antecedentes y lo sucedido de hoy podamos juzgarle como una persona adulta.

Efectivamente la sonrisa tan segura que dibujan los labios de la joven se esfuma al instante.

-No puede hacer eso, soy menor de edad.-protesta irguiéndose en la silla de metal.

Todo ese tiempo había estado cruzada de brazos y sentada según su comodidad, ahora no tenía mas remedio que prestar atención a las palabras de ese policía.

-Dentro de unos meses ya no lo serás y cuando todo el papeleo se solucione no habrá problemas señorita Beckett.-responde éste de forma glacial.

Incluso le divierte. Le gusta ver como el que lleva las riendas de la conversación es él y no una niñata mimada que piensa que al no tener veintiún años no pueden procesarla.

Kate siente que la cabeza comienza a pesarle cuando la idea de ir a la cárcel se hace más evidente en su cabeza. Sigue clavando los ojos en los del policía, intentando sonsacar algo de su mirada pero no lo consigue. En vez de eso se lamenta de haber hecho esa fiesta en su casa...

"-Vamos Kate, ¿no nos dejas pasar?-su mejor amiga la había mirado con cara de cachorito abandonado intentando convencerla.

Detrás de ella, una cantidad considerable de personas se amontonaba ansiosa por saber si realmente habría una gran fiesta o tendrían que volver a su casa.

En un principio no había tenido intenciones de hacer nada. Sus padres estaban de viaje por un asunto de negocios y si hacía una fiesta en su ausencia, (aúnque no era la primera vez), podía cargarsela.

Habían dicho que no hacía falta avisarla, ya que confiaban en que fuera responsable. Así que iba a dedicarse a ver una sesión de películas de miedo con Lanie. Solo que ella había preferido invitar a más gente por su cuenta.

Iba a decir que no, cuando vio a uno de los quarterback de la Universidad con el cuál había estado tonteando más de una semana.

Éste le sonreía mientras le decía algo a su amigo, que llevaba una caja enorme llena de bebida.

-Vamos Becks.-gritó alguien entre la multitud, animándola a tomar la decisión que todos querían oír.

Supiró antes de hablar.

-¡No quiero que hagáis el gilipollas, que ensuciéis la piscina o que rompáis algo porqué juro que os pegaré una paliza a todos!

-¿Yo estoy incluido?-gritó el quarterback. Todos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo y alguno silbó. Le abrieron una especie de pasillo para que pudiera verle.

Éste sonreía cruzado de brazos, resaltando sus bíceps bien trabajados.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tu serás el primero Scott.-dijo finalmente. Se hizo a un lado para que fueran entrando sin apartar la mirada de ese rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía de lado con un aire chulesco."

Sale de esa pequeña ensoñación que la ha distraido un par de segundos cuando el policía alza las cejas esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quién trajo esa cantidad de droga?-pregunta éste sin dejar de mirarla.

Es un truco infalible que siempre funciona a la hora de interrogar a algún sospechoso.

Lo había hecho varias veces, tanto en homicidios como en narcóticos o robos, donde ha trabajado más de una vez.

Permite que el sospechoso se sienta agobiado bajo la dureza de la mirada y necesite soltar todo lo que él y sus compañeros desean oír, pero por algún extraño motivo, esa chica no se intimida.

-Ya he dicho que no he sido yo.-responde ella apretando la mandíbula.

Todo eso comienza a ponerle nerviosa. ¿Qué quieren de ella? Es cierto que la casa es suya, pero no ha sido ella quien ha metido la droga.

-¿Sabes que esconderle pruebas o sospechosos a un policía puede considerarse obstrucción a la justicia y a su forma de trabajar? ¿O eso tampoco lo sabes?

Kate le mira con asco antes de inspirar con fuerza. No piensa rendirse tan facilmente.

-No lo sé.

-Es tu casa y no sabes quien mete la droga.-Kate no dice nada, solo se limita a mirarle.-Está bien, nos veremos en el juicio, voy a dar orden para que llamen a tus padres.

Cierra el expediente el cual sacude un poco más de polvo y lo coge entre sus fuertes brazos a la vez que se levantan.

-Espere.-dice con los dientes prietos.

Si las miradas mataran, la que le lanza ella en esos momentos sería mucho más que eso.

-¿No la oigo señorita?

Eso solo hace más que irritarla. Puede ver como oculta una sonrisa muy divertida, al parecer. ¿Qué se cree ese gilipollas?

-Digo que puedo intentar pensarlo.-responde con frialdad.-Sé que la droga se pasa por el campus.

Éste frunce el ceño y el poco rastro de diversión que reflejaba su rostro desaparece. Deja de nuevo el expediente sobre la mesa y se sienta, esperando.

-¿Conoces a los camellos?

Kate se centra en la superficie de la mesa, buscando una respuesta en el blancura del plástico.

"-Dicen que meterse esto es como un chute de adrenalina.

Enrrolló el billete de un dolar hasta que solo quedó un tubo fino. Lo colocó justo al principio de la raya de polvo que estaba totalmente alineada sobre la mesa de madera y la recorrió entera con la nariz.

-Joder.-gritó limpiándose el rastro de cocaína que se había quedado en los orificios nasales con el dorso de la mano.-Esto es bueno.

Kate miró al amigo de Scott sin saber que decir. Acababa de meterse una raya entera y ni se inmutaba. Estaba claro que su corazón debía ir a mil por hora en esos momentos, pero era algo asqueroso.

Estaba contaminándose él mismo de una mierda que era más que dura. Vale, ella fumaba marihuana o como mucho chocolate, pero ni loca probaría la coca.

Los dedos de Scott giraron su barbilla a tiempo para alcanzar sus labios. Ella sonrió debajo de ellos.

Estaban en su sofá mientras la gente se divertía bebiendo o bailando por toda la casa. Algunos estarían en las habitaciones superiores, pero no le preocupaba.

-¿Tú también vas a probarla?-éste pasó su dedo por el labio inferior de Kate.

-Yo no me meto mierda por la nariz.-afirmó segura de lo que decía.

-Bien. Yo tampoco.-volvió a besarla.

-Pues más para mi.-dijo el amigo. Preparó otra raya con una tarjeta de crédito y repitió el proceso anterior.

La mano de Scott ascendía por su muslo desnudo, ya que llevaba un short vaquero y dejaba al aire la mayor parte de su piel. Cuando ésta entró a territorio peligroso Kate le detuvo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde conseguís la coca y eso?-preguntó mirando a Doctor Bacterio que seguía preparando rayas.

-Nos la proporciona un estudiante del campus.-respondió éste sin levantar la vista de su obra.

-¿Nos?-inquirió mirando a Scott.-Pensaba que no te metías...

-A mi me consigue hachís, maría y eso, drogas blandas o alguna que otra pastilla.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Dicen que es parte de una mafia estudiantil que se oculta por la Universidad.-confesó su amigo.

Scott tosió en voz alta antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida para Kate.

-¿Vamos a por algo para beber?-desvió el rumbo de la conversación a la vez que se incorporaba. Kate abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero luego la cerró y sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la nevera donde les esperaban varias botellas de Vodka, Ron, Tequila y demás. Pero ni con una buena dosis de alcohol pudo olvidar esa mirada de "cállate o nos la cargaremos, imbécil". Algo más estaba pasando por el campus..."

-Yo no, pero un amigo sí.-responde finalmente acompañada de un suspiro.

-¿Te habló alguna vez de él? Su nombre, residencia, físico...¿algo?

Kate niega lentamente con la cabeza, observando que ese policía tiene un interés bastante grande en saber la identidad del camello.

-Uno de ellos mencionó que podía estar liado en una "mafia"-resalta la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos-estudiantil.-Por lo que sé, pasa desde marihuana, a cocaína, pastillas y seguramente mil cosas más.

El policía observa su rostro con detenimiento, intentando buscar algún rastro que indique que está mintiendo, pero no hay nada que la delate.

-¿Mafia?-pregunta solo para asegurarse.

Kate asiente con una mirada totalmente seria.

-Pueden hacerme análisis y sabrán que yo no consumí nada más que bebida. ¿En serio puedo ir a la cárcel?-su garganta se cierra ante la última palabra, pero lo disimula.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-ella frunce el ceño al ver que no contesta su pregunta-El que conoce al camello.-explica.

-Primero responda a mi pregunta.

-Si no me ayudas si que puedes ir.-responde en un tono cargado de irritación.

Necesita saber un nombre, algo que les lleve a lo que llevan buscando hace más de un mes. Aprieta las manos.

-Scott. Se llama Scott.-responde finalmente cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

El policía se masajea la frente intentando atar cabos mentalmente.

-Vete. Pero no intentes salir de la ciudad, estarán vigilandote y a la próxima si que irás directa.-miente sin mirarle.

Nadie la vigilaría, pero mientras supiera eso no haría ninguna tonteria y sería lo mejor para todos.

Ésta asinte en silencio al mismo tiempo que corre la silla hacia atrás para levantarse. Se coloca bien la cazadora. Desea llegar a casa para fumar algo que le relaje, ya que la noche ha sido muy movida.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre con brusquedad, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de negro.

El policía también se gira ante la interrupción pero se limita a mirar.

-Siéntate.-ordena el nuevo hombre sin mirarla.

Kate abre un poco la boca sin entender nada. Ha dicho que podía irse y, ¿por qué nadie le mira cuando entra en la jodida sala? No quiere seguir allí y es justo lo que va a hacer y menos con un capullo arrogante.

-Yo he acabado.-responde dando un paso para rodear la mesa.

-He dicho que te sientes y te sientas.-repite con dureza y autoridad.

Inspira con fuerza, intentado relajarse. ¿Quién coño es ese tío?

Su respiración se corta cuando cruza una mirada con ese hombre. No es nada comparada con la del otro policía, si no que tiene algo que la atrae de una manera magnética.

Son dos brillantes cristales azules que examinan su rostro con atención. Su corazón late muy rápido y se siente estúpida por ello.

Es solo un tío mayor que ella. Tal vez sea guapo, pero es un completo imbécil.

-¿No me has oído?

Kate apreta la mandíbula y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la silla, pero en ningún monento evita la mirada de ese agente.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo obedece tan rápidamente y sin decir palabra? Coge el anillo de su dedo y lo pasa por sus manos mientras escucha varios murmullos provenientes de los dos policías.

Aúnque duda de que él sea un policía. Le mira de reojo intentando no ser descubierta y así puede analizar mejor su cara.

Se muerde el labio inferior inevitablemente al comprobar que es perfecto, cosa que no había podido ver antes, ya que les separaba más distancia que la de ahora.

Su pelo es de un color parecido a una mezcla entre castaño claro y cobre. Congenia bastante bien con esos dos ojazos azules que ahora mismo miran al otro policía sin reparar en ella.

La barba de pocos dias se amontona por su mentón, haciendo de esa cara de semidios más sexy de lo que es. Pero lo que más le gusta es la piel de su cuello, completamente expuesta ante su mirada. Desearía dejar una senda de besos por ahí...

Un fuerte olor a colonia de hombre asalta su nariz cuando éste se inclina en la mesa, muy cerca de ella.

-¿Katherine Beckett?-ésta asiente sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos.-Richard Castle, del FBI.

Entonces todo lo demás desaparece y solo existen ellos dos y ese olor que no hace más que seducirla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic tan diferente a todos los que he hecho y el cual me está volviendo loca, JAJAJAJAJA.**

**Gracias por los follows, que parecen pocos, pero para mi son muchos, los favs y las reviews. Ya sabéis que quiero que comentéis siempre y así me ayudáis un poco más.**

**No se si seguiré la historia en lresente o me pasaré al futuro, que será lo más seguro ya que se me da mejor sin duda.**

**Espero que disfrutéis y no os olvidéis de comentar plis :***

* * *

><p>-¿FBI?<p>

Pregunta alarmada ante la identidad del nuevo hombre.

-Sí.-responde éste con serenidad sin dejar de analizarla con la mirada. Eso provoca que sus mejillas tomen un color parecido al carmín. ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma?

Es como si traspasara su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y eso en parte le inquieta, pero la vez le excita.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el FBI?

El agente Castle mira primero a su compañero y sólo con la mirada se dicen más que si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación. A continuación frunce el ceño ligeramente y se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

Kate se muerde el labio inferior ante ese gesto tan normal como irrestistible en ese hombre. Por un momento piensa que esa mirada azul se ha posado en sus labios, pero después se da cuenta de que es imposible y lo deja pasar.

-¿Estudias en la Universidad de Nueva York?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Se reclina un poco en la silla de metal pero no evita el contacto visual.

-Sí.

Para ella el otro detective ha desaparecido de la sala y solo existen esos dos ojos y esa boca que no paran de tentarla.

-Entonces estás totalmente involucrada.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-alza una ceja de forma provocativa y expulsa las palabras lentamente por la boca.

Castle profundiza la mirada y hace un amago de sonrisa.

-He estado escuchando todo el interrogatorio desde ahí.-señala el cristal que hay a sus espaldas.-Se lo de la presunta mafia, lo de la droga... Se mucho más de lo que tú te piensas.

Kate apreta la mandíbula ante la forma que tiene de hablar. Superioridad y autoridad.

Seguro que usa su poder como policía para las cosas más sencillas y eso le da asco.

Odia a las personas prepotentes y creídas que te miran por encima del hombro como si fueran algo más que tú y ese detective no era algo diferente.

-Puedo darte un pin si es lo que quieres, o una palmadita en la espalda.-escupe arrugando la nariz.

-Puedo meterte ahora mismo en la cárcel si me da la gana.-responde Castle entre dientes recostándose sobre la mesa.

Hay algo en esa chica que no hace más que sorprenderle, irritarle y a la vez fascinarle.

No es como las demás chicas de su edad a las que ha interrogado otras veces por diversas causas. Su mirada es firme e incluso atrevida, nada que ver con el miedo que inspiraban las otras.

Ésta le planta cara, le desafía y juega con él como si no le importara lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Entonces se da cuenta de que ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y decide seguir con el interrogatorio para saber como se maneja en una batalla verbal.

-Estudio derecho, y gracias a ello conozco las leyes seguramente mejor que tú. Por lo tanto se que sin ningún motivo no puedes meterme en tu... calabozo.-suelta sorprendiendo a los dos policías. Se inclina más sobre la mesa, aproximando la cara a la del agente.

Éstos se miran de reojo, preguntándose el uno al otro si realmente acaban de oír lo que creen. Esa chica que más bien parece una estrella de rock, ¿abogada?

-Tenemos una casa que te pertenece. Tenemos mucha droga junta, indicios de una mafia estudiantil a la cuál tus amigos le pillan de todo y finalmente una cría menor de edad.-Kate inspira con fuerza ante eso último. No es una niña. Y es algo que le fastidia demasiado.-Puedo meterte donde me de la gana.

Vocaliza solo para provocarla. Puede notar la frustación y la rabia creciendo lentamente por su cuerpo y sabe que hace esfuerzos por controlarse. Aún así su cuerpo no denota otra cosa que chulería.

-Tienen droga, enhorabuena. En eso no tengo nada que ver y ustedes lo saben. Y si tan seguros están de lo contrario me daría igual someterme a unos análisis solo para ver la cara que se le queda cuando me vea salir por esa puerta y sepa que esta batalla la ha perdido.-mira directamente a Castle- Porqué lo único que tiene contra mi y que ni siquiera sabe usar es que la casa es mía, que he bebido alcohol y puede que eso caiga bajo mi responsabilidad al ser menor, así que...-se levanta lentamente evaluando la cara del agente que no hace más que mirarla impresionado y ocultando una sonrisa.-Con o sin su permiso Señor Castle-arrastra las últimas palabras-me voy. Y si realmente quiere seguir con esto-rodea la sala con la mano-Llamaré al buffete de abogados de mis padres y tendrá que vérselas con ellos.

Sonríe cuando está demasiado cerca del rostro de ese detective que no hace más que calentarla en todos los sentidos posibles. Éste se muerde el labio inferior, pero puede ver como parte de su comisura se crispa y le delata. Y en ese momento, le encantaría ser ella quien estuviera mordiéndole el labio.

-Que tenga un buen día, agente.-resalta sensualmente la última palabra. Echa un vistazo al otro policía que les mira más que sorprendido y sin más comienza a andar hacia la puerta de madera.

-No salgas de la ciudad.-dice Castle en un tono serio, aúnque por dentro no hace más que reír divertido ante el genio que tiene esa chica.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero si surge, pasaré de usted porqué no me importa lo que diga.-cierra la puerta con brusquedad y suspira apoyándose mínimamente en ella recuperando un poco sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>-Dime que no estás pensando lo que yo creo.-dice el policía que ha estado a modo de espectador en ese interrogatorio que más bien parecía un duelo de miradas y palabras.<p>

-Oh vamos, es perfecta.-responde Castle girándose para poder mirarlo.-¿Has visto ese genio? ¿Esa chulería a la hora de contestar? Todo el tiempo te reta y nunca expresa miedo.

El otro agente le mira alzando la ceja. Le extraña ese brillo de ilusión que ahora mismo se ha instalado en los ojos de su amigo y la forma que tiene de hablar de esa chica. Ha estado delante en todo el interrogatorio y gracias a eso ha podido ver la forma en que se miraban, pero prefiere no decir nada.

-Parece que te has fijado mucho.-sonríe de lado y se cruza de brazos.

-Oh, vamos Espo.-alza ambas manos al mismo tiempo que se levanta.-Sabes que llevo buscando esto desde hace tiempo, por eso cuando me han dicho que habían detenido a un par de chavales de la Universidad he venido.

-Y justo paras en la que estaba más buena.-añade éste siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos de la pequeña comisaria.

Abren la puerta de la minúscula sala que usan cuando quieren tomarse un respiro después de varias largas horas de trabajo y paran frente a la máquina de café.

-Tío, es una niña.-se defiende Castle mientras coloca la taza de metal bajo la máquina de vapor para calentar la leche.

-Y menuda niña...

Espo sacude la cabeza cuando el café roza su lengua. Se le ha olvidado echarle azúcar y ahora su boca sabe a cartón.

Mientras tanto Castle pulsa el botón rojo para que el líquido negro se deslice lentamente por la taza que tiene por estampado a una Estatua de la Libertad nocturna.

-¿Te has fijado en su culo? ¿Y qué me dices de esos ojos verdes que resaltan a la perfección con toda su cara? Es preciosa. Por no hablar de su boca...

Se lleva de nuevo la taza a los labios, esta vez más dulce que la anterior y traga tranquilamente.

-No tío. Estaba más ocupado en intentar saber como se manejaba y como poder ponerla nerviosa. No soy un salido como tú qus seguramente le habría pedido el teléfono después.

-No estaría mal tenerlo, la verdad.

Castle le mira y se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

Al menos ya tiene a alguien para completar su plan. Y no ha podido elegir a nadie mejor que ella. Se lleva la taza a la boca ocultándose entre la cerámica para que su amigo no le vea sonreír.

Recuerda su gesto, la forma en que le miraba, esos ojos verdosos que han llamado su atención desde el momento en que los había visto desde la puerta. Incluso había tenido que controlarse para no mirar demasiado sus labios.

Esos labios entreabiertos que aceleran su pulso a la hora de hablar.

La pena es que sigue siendo una niña para él. Sólo por edad, ya que por lo demás no tendría ningún problema, pero decide que es mejor mantenerse al margen. Además si aceptara su propuesta todo empeoraría.

-¿Entonces vas a decírselo?

Al fin levanta la mirada del suelo, al cuál había estado observando mientras pensaba en ella.

-Sí.

-¿Por trabajo?

-Claro.

Responde automáticamente sin tener que pensar y a la vez va vaciando su taza.

-Ya...

-¿Y ese tono?-sigue mirando al infinito como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-No, nada.

Se quedan así un par de segundos, hasta que Castle vuelve a su estado normal y le devuelve la mirada.

-¿Sabes su dirección?

-¿Vas a ir a su casa?-Espo alza ambas cejas.

-¿No puedo hacerlo?

-Parece mentira que seas del FBI.-pone los ojos en blanco y Castle aprovecha para hacer una mueca de enfado.-Ve a la Universidad y cuando salga hablas con ella.

-Ha dicho que estudiaba derecho, ¿no?-pregunta dejando la taza en el lugar de donde la había cogido y después se limpia las manos en los pantalones.

-Sí.

-Mañana iré a hacerle una visita.-dice mientras mira su reloj y comprueba que es tarde. Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con la del otro policía, sólo que este le mira con sarcasmo.-Oficial.

Pronto se arrepiente de haber bebido café a esas horas porqué seguramente le costará conciliar el sueño y el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes tampoco ayuda mucho.

Espo se queda atrás cuando sale por la puerta de la sala de descanso, y lo único que alcanza a oír es un "Ya me contarás".

Cierra la puerta con fuerza a sus espaldas para después tirar las llaves contra el cuenco de cristal situado a un par de metros en una pequeña cómoda de madera, mientras la frustración se apodera de su cuerpo.

Desconoce el motivo por el cuál esos ojos azules llevan persiguiéndola desde el mismo momento en que ha abandonado tanto la sala de interrogatorios como la comisaria número doce.

Se desprende de la chaqueta de cuero sin ningún cuidado y la deja apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Se siente extraña al estar rodeada de tanto silencio y más en ese lugar donde momentos antes no podías hablar ya que la música superaba el tono de voz.

Frunce el ceño al ver como el suelo, los muebles y las escaleras están relucientes. Nada que ver con la cantidad de botellas, vasos de plástico y comida que se amontonaba en ellos antes de que la policía irrumpiera en la fiesta y le llevaran a comisaria mientras la mayoría de la gente escapaba por el jardín.

Por un momento teme que sus padres hayan llegado y su corazón se acelera al mismo tiempo que levanta la cabeza para mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que no es así.

Sus padres nunca fueron serior, antiguos o mucho menos rectos. Siempre habían sido liberales en todos lo sentidos y gracias a ello había podido disfrutar de una buena infancia y adolescencia. Pero cuando le han tenido que reñir y castigarla no han dudado en hacerlo.

Aúnque no es eso lo que teme a esas alturas, si no el gesto de decepción con la que la miraría y madre al haber confiado plenamente en ella y no haber podido ser responsable como prometió.

-¿Mamá?-nota como su voz tiembla al pronunciar esa palabra. Traga saliva siendo consciente de que la contestación puede cambiar todo en menos de dos segundos.

-Si llega a ser tu madre te mete la escoba por el...

Suspira aliviada cuando su mejor amiga aparece por la puerta de la cocina cargada con el mocho y el cubo de fregar.

El respaldo del sofá frena su cuerpo y lo acomoda a la perfección entre el cuero y la goma espuma que lo rellena.

-Esto es tu culpa. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es limpiar.-responde Kate cruzándose de brazos. Mira a su amiga dándole una reprimienda y ésta alza una ceja.

-No te obligué a que la hicieras.

-Vienes con media Universidad a mi casa, con Scott-remarca y su amiga sonríe-y me piden entrar con todos para dar una fiesta. ¿Digo que no y quedo como una negada?

-Y por eso prefieres que te detengan.-Kate examina el rostro de su amiga con una mueca cargada de burla. Está acostumbrada a ese tipo de líos, ella sabe que no es la primera vez que va en un coche policial.

La morena le mira sin inmutarse. Y Kate finalmente sonríe.

-Sabes como soy.

-Estudias derecho y al dos por tres estas en comisaría. Nena, te aplaudo.-dice mientras coloca con cuidado los objetos de la limpieza sobre la mesa para que no se caigan.-Sabes que si te metes en otro más en unos meses podrás ir a la cárcel y todo lo que estudias no habrá servido para nada.

Esta vez Kate desvía la mirada y maldice a su mejor amiga por tener siempre la razón. Cuando comenzó a estudiar leyes fue porqué le encantaba la forma de vida que llevan sus padres. Le gustaba escucharles hablar de los juicios y las veces que ganaban se sentía tan orgullosa de ellos...

Le encantaría sentir eso de su hijo cuando sea mayor y pueda criar uno, mientras tanto eso no entra en sus planes. Pero, ¿cómo va a ser abogada con tantos antecedentes penales? Realmente no lo había pensado.

-Me estoy pasando, ¿verdad?

-Mucho.

Nota como el sofá se hunde a su lado y los muelles protestan, pero apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, buscando ese cariño que siempre le da cuando más lo necesita. Como solo las mejores amigas saben dar.

-No quiero dejar las fiestas.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

La mano de la morena acaricia su pelo como si fuera una vieja costumbre entre las dos.

-Solo tienes que ir, no hacerlas.-añade en un tono que desborda lógica.

-Lanie...-protesta Kate sonriendo.

A veces siente que si ella no estuviera ahí todo sería mucho más duro. Ella es quién la apoya cuando solo necesita un hombro en el que llorar y desahogarse. Tardes en las que sus ojos parecían cataratas interminables y acababan enrojecidos, pero ella siempre estba ahí para secarlos y decirle que todo saldria bien. Por eso no se arrepiente de haberla conocido.

Sonríe al recordar que fue mera coincidencia.

Dos extrañas que se sientan juntas en una enorme aula de Universidad y que no conocen a nadie dentro de ella. Desde el primer momento habían encajado, como esa pieza de puzzle que necesitas en tu vida para completar la gran mayoría de las que faltan. Y desde entonces no se ha ido.

-¿Había algún policía buenorro?-bromea ésta haciéndole reír.

-Pues, la verdad, sí.-mira a esos ojos marrones que ahora forman parte de su día a día y se encoge de hombros.-Mira, el tío que me ha interrogado era cubano, pero no tenía acento, así que supongo que habrá nacido aquí o algo por el estilo. Mandíbula cuadrada, ojos oscuros, mirada fría. Muy, muy guapo. De los que te gustan a ti.

-¿Dónde decías que estaba la comisaría?

Ambas ríen al unisono.

-Pero luego ha entrado un hombre...-hace una pausa recordando cada segundo de su entrada. La puerta abriéndose y al instante esos dos ojos sobre ella, observándola de forma curiosa.-Era guapísimo. Ojos azules, pelo castaño claro, como si fuera cobre. También tenía la mandíbula fuerte, pero no de la misma forma del otro policía, ni de ninguna otra que haya visto antes. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era la mirada, Lanie.-su voz ha ido disminuyendo a medida que iba describiéndolo y su amiga se ha dado cuenta, ya que ahora la escucha con atención.-Dios. Era penetrante y dura. Me traspasaba.-algo en su bajo vientre se activa y tira en dirección a su humedad al recordar la forma en que se pasaba el pulgar por los labios.-Simplemente me excitaba, enfadaba y descolocaba.

Finaliza en un susurro. Relaja el semblante al darse cuenta de que ha estado tensando todos los músculos de su cara en el pequeño flashback.

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué? No.-se incorpora rápidamente para quedar frente a ella. Lanie le mira con la ceja alzada.

-¿Has visto como hablas de él?

-Porqué me ha impactado.-ésta alza ambas cejas esta vez pero Kate es más rápida.-Quiero decir, podrá ser guapísimo. Pero es un imbécil, un gilipollas, engreído, creído. ¡Me pone nerviosa!

El trance relacionado con el cuerpo y la mirada del agente en el cual se había sumido por unos minutos desaparece al recordar esa forma desafiante a la hora de hablarle.

-Oh, vaya. Ha llegado el hombre que pone en su sitio a Katherine Beckett.-bromea Lanie levantando las dos manos.

-Más quisiera él.

Coge uno de los cojines que ha caído al suelo mientras hablaban y lo lanza contra ella y lo coge entre sus manos al vuelo para que no choque contra su pecho.

-Más quisieras tú, cariño.

Ésta le enseña el dedo corazón antes de sonreír internamente y comenzar a subir pesadamente las escaleras.

-¿Cómo se llama?-grita Lanie desde abajo.

Kate sacude la cabeza aún sonriendo pero no deja de pisar los escalones.

-Se llama "Cállate y ve a dormir."-responde doblando la esquina para entrar en su habitación.

Lanie duerme en la de invitados, ya que no quería dejarla sola esa noche y ella tampoco quería dormir sola en una casa tan grande.

Con toda la seguridad que sus años de expreciencia en esa habitación le brindan, se deja caer de espaldas contra el colchón y cierra los ojos.

"No salgas de la ciudad."

Su voz hace estragos en su mente cada vez que la recuerda. Es tan inevitable que le asusta. No sabe por qué, pero siente que esa no ha sido la última vez que se verían.

* * *

><p>Tira el cigarro sobre el césped del campus prometiéndose a si mismo acabar con ese vicio mientras siga trabajando en el FBI ya que eso puede dificultarle las persecuciones y destruye sus pulmones poco a poco.<p>

Lleva diez minutos esperando a que las puertas de la Universidad de Derecho se abran y dejen salir a la manada de alumnos dispuestos a comerse el fin de semana a base de fiestas llenas de alcohol y sexo.

Sonríe con nostalgia al recordar como hace unos años era él quien corría para coger su coche lo antes posible y desaparecer.

Todos los pensamientos quedan atrás cuando ve esa melena castaña, que por mucho que se parezca a las otras diez con las que se mezcla, puede distinguir a la perfección.

Comienza a andar como si no quiere la cosa hasta situarse junto a ella. Guarda la sonrisa que amenaza con dibujarse sobre sus labios y la agarra suavemente del brazo.

Cuando su piel toca la de ella, ambas explotan y lanzan una chispa eléctrica en lo más oscuro de sus cuerpos.

Kate se gira y observa al dueño de esa sensación familiar y placentera.

Como el día anterior, todo desaparece y solo vuelven a existir esos dos ojos azules, ahora mucho más expuestos a la luz.

-Parece que volvemos a vernos.

Solo baja la vista para observar esa sonrisa tan preciosa que reina sobre su boca.

Bajo el sol ese hombre es más perfecto si eso es posible. Se ve más joven y reluciente. Pero lo que más le sorprende es que el capullo que ayer le ordenaba, ahora le sonríe.

-¿Este es "Cállate y vete a dormir"?-susurra Lanie lo bastante alto para que Castle lo oiga.

Éste frunce el ceño y repara por primera vez en esa chica, seguramente de la misma edad de Kate, morena tanto de piel como la negrura de su pelo. Ambas le observan sorprendidas, como si fuera algo sobrenatural.

Y justo cuando Kate se muerde el labio inferior, él le suelta el brazo mediante el cual han establecido esa extraña conexión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3 de este fic que parece que os está gustando y eso me encanta.*_***

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad, por las reviews, follows y por leer,básicamente. Disfrutarlo! :***

* * *

><p>Es increíble el poderío que ejerce la mirada rebelde de esa chica sobre él. La forma de entrecerrar los ojos intentando adivinar lo que quiere decirle antes de hacerlo. Él es una persona que siempre había odiado todo lo que no estuviera bajo su control. Como agente del FBI necesitaba seriedad y respeto, lo que requería su profesión, cosa que nunca le había dado problemas ya que todo el mundo acataba sus órdenes sin rechistar, pero esa chica no hacía más que desafiarle sin ni siquiera hablarle.<p>

-¿Qué quiere de mí, agente?

Sólamente el tono de voz que usa cada vez que se dirige hacia él, hace que sus nervios se crispen y tenga que inspirar con fuerza.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-mira a Lanie que sigue de pie observándoles con atención. Cuando las dos miradas caen sobre ella sus mejillas se tornan carmín y asiente en silencio. No necesita que le digan que se vaya.

-Estaré esperándote allí.-señala un grupo de personas sentadas sobre la hierva recién cortada del campus y Kate sonríe sin necesidad de asentir o hacer otro gesto.

Lanza una última mirada al hombre de ojos azules y a continuación da media vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar donde minutos antes le ha indicado a su mejor amiga, pensando que estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo su mirada traspasaba todo.

-Quiero proponerte algo.-dice finalmente cuando comprueba que la otra chica está lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharles.

-Le recuerdo que es un agente de policía.

Ésta se muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aún que realmente es un gesto que solo tiene como finalidad intentar que su respiración no se note demasiado alterada.

-No me llames de usted, sabes perfectamente que no vengo oficialmente.

Entrecierra los ojos. Quiere descifrar que es lo que debe pasar por su mente ahora mismo. El detalle de morderse el labio no ha pasado desapercibido para él, pero ha decidido ignorarlo.

-Entonces puedo llamarte Rick.-resalta su nombre alzando la ceja con picardía. Está decidida a mostrarse inflexible ante ese agente, cosa que le cuesta demasiado, pero necesita ser ella quien lleve las riendas de la conversación.

-No.-niega al instante.-Vas a llamarme Castle.

-Bueno Rick, ¿qué quieres?-esta vez su tono es cansado, como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso la aburriera.

-Castle.-corrige con los dientes apretados.

No le gusta la familiaridad con la que le habla. Ni tampoco la forma en que le desafía. Sabe que para ella todo es un juego de niños. Provocar. Ese es su cometido, y él no quiere juegos. Quiere que le ayude con su misión y que luego se vaya por donde haya venido.

-No he preguntado como te llamas.-bromea ella ocultando una sonrisa.

Más que diversión lo que le gusta es ver el gesto de agobio y rabia que se forma en su rostro cada vez que le pone nervioso.

-Mira niña, ni yo te caigo bien ni tu a mí.-suelta un tanto harto de su comportamiento. Hace muchos esfuerzos para no sonreír victorioso al ver como la cara de Kate se vuelve fría y dura, combinando totalmente con su mirada.

-No soy una niña.-dice con los dientes apretados.

-Para mí sí.-responde éste con aires de superioridad. Kate cuenta lentamente hasta tres para no pegarle un puñetazo.

-Es que a mi me da igual lo que pienses tú.

-Enhorabuena, el sentimiento es mutuo,cielo.-ésta apreta los puños y él se da cuenta. Su comisura se curva unos milímetros hacia arriba.-Estudias derecho, ¿no?

-No. Vengo a la facultad de Derecho para dar clases de cómo arreglar aires acondicionados.-escupe cruzándose de brazos.

-Te crees muy graciosa.

-Lo soy.

-O eso piensas tú.

-No creo que la gente se ría por cumplir.

-Tratándose de K-Bex...-susurra lo bastante alto para que le escuche.

Kate sonríe sin dejar de lanzarle esa mirada cargada de rebeldía. Algo se acciona en su mente cuando entiende que ha estado investigándola.

-Has revisado mi archivo.-responde.

-Lo he revisado para mirar tus antecedentes.-corrije apoyándose en el coche que hay justo a sus espaldas. El pecho de Kate se ve mucho más grande al estar sus dos brazos bajo ellos, así que echa un vistazo rápidamente sin que se de cuenta. Y no es la única, ya que ella hace lo mismo cuando su cazadora se levanta, dejando parte de la piel de su bajo vientre a la vista. Cerca de la cintura una placa con las siglas del FBI bañadas en un color parecido al oro reluce.-No hace falta ser de aquí para conocer tu mote.

-Wow.-aplaude con sarcasmo, consiguiendo una media sonrisa por parte de Rick. Éste ha sacado las llaves de su BMW y juega con ellas tranquilamente.-Me alegra que me conozcan.

-No te gustaría saber por qué.-responde sin mirarla.

-Dicen millones de cosas sobre mí, y todas me dan igual. No vivo por lo que hable la gente.

Eso hace que alce la mirada y fije sus ojos azules en los almendrados de ella. No esperaba esa contestación. Creía que era la típica chica que alimentaba los rumores para ganar popularidad, pero por lo visto ese trabajo lo hacen otros.

-¿Te dejan estudiar con tantos antecedentes?-introduce el dedo índice en la anilla y balancea las llaves.

-Eso no te importa.

-Sí si quieres que te los quite.

Relaja el semblante. ¿Por qué va a hacer eso por ella? Primero el interrogatorio, donde no hizo más que alterarla y provocarla, y ahora ha decidido tomar el mismo camino. ¿Todo para qué? No entiende nada

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

-Porque te necesito.-responde con naturalidad. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que ha sonado más profundo de lo que esperaba. Carraspea.-Necesito que colabores conmigo en un asunto del FBI.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-bufa exasperada recordando la sala de interrogatorios.-¿Que tengo que ver yo?

Sin darse cuenta ha alzado la voz y varios estudiantes que merodean cerca se han detenido a observarles.

-No grites.-la mirada de Castle sigue siendo impasible y dura. Cosa que está comenzando a odiar.

-Grito si me da la gana.

-Pues te vas a callar, porqué te lo digo yo.-responde de forma cortante.

Kate abre la boca con indignación.

-¿Pero quien cojones te crees que eres para darme órdenes?-la situación le sobrepasa, por no hablar de ese capullo engreído.

-Lo primero, un agente de la autoridad.-ésta pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza.-Lo segundo, la persona que puede ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre.

-Siendo gilipollas.

No puede evitarlo. Necesita liberar toda la rabia que crea ese hombre dentro de su cuerpo. Es tan contradictorio que le enerva. Si primero te sonríe con dulzura luego vuelve a esas miradas superficiales.

-Si tú no fueras tan...-Kate alza la ceja atenta a la respuesta.-Frustrante, no me haría falta serlo.

-¿El problema soy yo?-pregunta indignada.

-El problema es que no sabes cerrar la puta boca y siempre tienes que quedarte encima.-responde sintiendo como la sangre hierve bajo sus venas. No se había dado cuenta del pequeño salto que ha dado para levantarse y que ahora está demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Kate entreabre los labios al percibir el aroma con el cual había soñado esa noche. Se había maldecidoa si misma por no poder sacarlo de sus fosas nasales, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, atontándola. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, al igual que Castle carraspea.

-Quieres que entre a tu mierda de mision de Action-Man, ¿no?-ahora está mucho más que enfadada.

-Sí.-responde irritado ignorando eso último.

-¿Si accedo eliminarás todos mis antecedentes?-Éste asiente con seriedad, y en el fondo se siente bien al saber que ha aceptado. No por el hecho de que pasarán más tiempo juntos, cosa que teme, si no que todo acabará rápido.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Quiere irse de ahí cuanto antes, desaparecer de su vista y que él haga lo mismo. Poder estar sola.

-Dame tu número y te avisaré.-saca el iPhone sintiéndose un poco culpable al haberle hablado así, pero no dice nada. Arrastra el dedo por la pantalla hasta la agenda. A continuación la abre y vuelve a mirarla.

-¿Cómo se que no es un truco para conseguirlo?

-Eres una cría para mí.-responde con una sonrisa.

-Y tú demasiado gilipollas para mi gusto.

Recita su número rápidamente, sintiendo como va perdiendo poco a poco los nervios y las ganas de partirle la cara comienzan a florecer en su interior.

-Encantada de hacer tratos con usted.-le guiña un ojo.

Kate se acerca lenta pero sensualmente a su oido. Inspira por un momento la colonia de Rick, distrayéndose inevitablemente. Él, en cambio no se queda atrás, también disfruta de su olor a cerezas mezclado con frutas silvestres y siente como reacciona mal ante esa cercania.

-Te aviso. No me gusta nada que me den órdenes. Y no pienso acatarlas.

Éste aprieta la mandíbula al sentir sus labios cerca de su oreja. El aliento de Kate arde y hace estragos sobre su piel, pero se contiene.

Se da la vuelta sonriendo, pensando que ha dado el último movimiento, un jaque mate en una batalla verbal, sólo que Rick no le da ese gusto. La agarra suavemente de la muñeca, justo como ha hecho hace un par de minutos. Esta vez es el quien se acerca a su oreja.

-Te aseguro que vas a obedecerme, cielo.

Kate se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Sonríe finalmente sin que le vea, y en cierto modo, él hace lo mismo. Se miran por última vez, pero no es la misma mirada que antes. Cargada de odio y frustración con el otro, si no algo nuevo. Algo totalmente nuevo.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto.-dice para si mismo observando como su nueva compañera de trabajo se dirige al césped del campus. Más que eso, es una tentación demasiado fuerte que puede hacer que todo cambie inesperadamente.

* * *

><p>La comisaría número 12 le trae tantos recuerdos que es imposible recorrer sus pasillos, sin sacar una sonrisa. En algún momento de su vida era él quien se sentaba detrás de esos escritorios de madera y contemplaba las pizarras convencionales con las fotos de una víctima y sospechosos o líneas temporales. Un procedimiento tradicional que no tiene nada que ver con los artilugios del FBI y su avanzada tecnología.<p>

Le llamarían loco si lo dijera, pero echa de menos todo ese mundillo. Despertarse en medio de la madrugada e ir a un nuevo crimen aún con los ojos cerrados por el sueño. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún se pregunta como aceptó aquel puesto con el cual había soñado desde que entró en la academia.

-¿Rememorando recuerdos?

El moreno le mira con una sonrisa comprensiva. Éste se la devuelve mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas...

Aún que Espósito tuviese dos años menos que él se habían encontrado en esa comisaria varios atrás, cuando solo eran unos novatos aspirantes a detectives de homicidios. Así que lo considera su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero, su hermano.

-Como aquella vez que tuviste que estar en una nevera varias horas para pillar a la banda rusa.-ríe el moreno golpeando su hombro con cariño.

-Lo pasé fatal tío.-arruga la cara recordando el momento.

Después de haber investigado a fondo el caso de un asesinato un taxto extraño como planeado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que una banda rusa que atemorizaba los rincones más insólitos de Nueva York, se había encargado de un pobre chico que había decidido dar un paseo en el peor lugar, y en mal momento. Presenció una muerte, muriendo después gracias a eso por ser testigo de algo en lo que nunca quiso participar.

Prepararon una emboscada contra la banda que se escondía en un gran edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, y eso incluía a alguien que les abriera desde dentro, ya que no podían utilizar identidades falsas. Justamente le tocó a él jugar ese papel, metido varias horas dentro de un frigórifico que habían encargado y la policía había retenido antes de ser entregado, utilizandolo como una versión modernizada del caballo de Troya.

-Si te digo la verdad, temía que te pasara algo.-confiesa Espósito frunciendo el ceño.

Rick sonríe con la cabeza gacha pero no dice nada, simplemente se calla y deja que el momento fluya entre los dos.

-Supongo que no habrás venido por mí.-dice finalmente su mejor amigo cuando ve conveniente.

Rick le mira de reojo y ríe.

-En parte sí, porqué quería decirte que ha aceptado.

No le hace falta preguntar para saber a que se refiere.

-¿Sí?-abre los ojos sorprendido, porqué realmente nunca llegó a pensar que lo haría, así que supone que él ha tenido que ver en esa decisión.

-Aja.-mira su reloj Ball negro que reluce cuando la luz lo refleja y frunce el ceño.-Y debe de estar al caer.

-Dudo que venga con puntualidad.

-No lo hará. Le gusta tocarme las narices.-dice sonriendo inevitablemente al recordar la conversación telefónica.

"Como siempre, queriendo retarle había tenido que llamarla tres veces antes de que contestara y sabía que lo había hecho por puro gusto.

-Alabado sea el señor.-había dicho cuando por fin había contestado.

-No, sólo soy Kate.

Sonrió ante la burla, pero al instante se arrepintió de ello, no siendo profesional.

-Te quiero a las ocho de la tarde en la comisaria donde te interrogué ayer.-dijo con autoridad, helando la voz.

Kate rió sarcásticamente al otro lado del auricular.

-A las ocho y media nos vemos.-había respondido ella. Y aún que no la estuviera viendo sabía que sonreía. Podía notarlo porqué eso era lo que le gustaba, irritarle.

-Kate...-susurró como advertencia.

-Adiós, Rick.-resaltó su nombre de pila sabiendo que eso no le gustaba y sin decir nada más había colgado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar."

-Osea, que habéis hablado.-Espósito alza una ceja, sonriéndole con complicidad y a la vez picardía. Rick pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿No entiendes la palabra "profesionalidad"?

-Tal vez los que no la entendéis sois vosotros.

Castle abre la boca para contestarle, pero más bien se queda así al verla aparecer por las puertas metálicas del ascensor.

Lleva la cazadora negra de esa mañana totalmente abrochada, seguramente para resguardarse del frío de la calle. Unos vaqueros oscuros que se ciñen a la perfección a sus piernas, por no hablar de la forma que tienen de resaltar su trasero, cosa que evita mirar durante mucho tiempo. Y finalmente una especie de tacones que hacen que crezca un par de centímentros, aún que no le hace falta, es alta de por sí.

-Cierra la boca.-susurra su mejor amigo acercándose a su oído. Rick hace lo que dice rápidamente, pero le lanza una mirada asesina en el proceso.-Luego soy yo el salido. Niña dice...una mierda.

Los tirabuzones se arremolinan a la altura de su pecho y de la parte alta de su espalda. Y por un momento olvida su edad para concentrarse en ella.

-Bueno, aquí estoy.-dice lentamente evaluando los rostro de esos dos agentes que la observan de manera extraña.-¿Pasa algo?

Rick sacude la cabeza, liberándose de sus pertubados pensamientos y frunce el ceño, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una línea negra un tanto gruesa se dibuja sobre sus párpados y resalta esas dos piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos.

-Entre que has llegado media hora más tarde de lo que te pedí-levantá el reloj negro para enseñárselo, pero sólo la hace sonreír-y que no llevas el vestuario adecuado, todo genial.

Ella mira su ropa. No ve nada malo en lo que lleva puesto, suele vestir así para ir a la Universidad.

-No puedes correr con esos tacones.-explica señalándolos como si fuera algo lógico.

-Creeme, puedo hacerlo.-sonríe con suficiencia y acto seguido coloca los brazos en jarras. Su cazadora se levanta un poco como le ha pasado a Castle esa mañana. Ahora pueden ver parte del plano abdomen de Kate, pero prefieren evitarlo.

-No vas a hacer nada de lo que te diga, ¿no?-se cruza de brazos.

Si quiere que todo salga bien necesita parte de su cooperación y sabe que esa es la parte más difícil. Es una chica que no se deja dominar por nada ni nadie.

Le hace gracia ya que es justo por eso por lo que está ahí ahora mismo, pero no es nada bueno a la hora de trabajar.

-Intentaré.-responde entre diente. Rick sonríe complacido.-Pero no sonrías así, porqué te aseguro que haré lo que me de la gana sin contar contigo.

Espósito ríe en voz baja ante su caracter y lo bien que se va a llevar con Castle. Un controlador contra algo que no puede controlar ni dominar. No puede perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Gracias a eso recibe una mirada gélida por parte de su amigo, pero lo compesa la sonrisa que hay dibujada en los ojos de Kate cuando le mira.

-Hola.-dice ella intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Más fiestas?

Kate ríe ante eso.

-Ojalá.

-Antes de que sigais con este estupendo reencuentro.-Castle pone los ojos en blanco.-Quiero explicarte que vamos a hacer. Siéntate aquí.

Justo cuando él se levanta ella se acerca, y vuelven a quedar muy cerca del otro. Esta vez sus cuerpos casi chocan y no pueden hacer otra cosa que mirarse.

Cuando Espósito carraspea totalmente divertido ante la situación, reaccionan poniéndose de nuevo en movimiento, evitando la mirada del otro. Kate se sienta donde le ha indicado, al lado del otro agente.

-Veamos.-abre la tapa del permanente. El olor hace que miles de recuerdos asalten de nuevo su mente.-Tenemos una mafia, sabes.-Escribe "MAFIA" en letras grandes y lo rodea.

-Sí, eso se rumorea. Mis amigos les compran, o eso dicen.-asiente Kate.

-No son rumores. Es cierto.

-¿Tenéis pruebas?-pregunta Kate frunciendo el ceño. Castle se gira para mirarla Y asiente. Coge algo del escritorio donde están sentados y lo pega a la superficie blanca.

-Isabella Capone.-señala la foto de una joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Kate. El pelo liso azabache le cae por los hombros y lo único que destaca en su rostro inmaculado son esos ojos verdosos.-Bisnieta del famoso Al Capone.

-No. No.-dice Kate.-Yo conozco a esa chica.-Es Bella, estudia derecho. Pero es Isabella Montergioni, no Capone.

-Está claro que la reputación que dejó el apellido de su bisabuelo podía fastidiarle su futuro, así que decidieron cambiarlo para abrirle las puertas.-explica Castle abriendo y cerrando el rotulador.

-Y piensas que su padre es quien actúa por medio de ella.-añade Kate.

Rick alza ambas cejas sorprendido ante el razonamiento que acaba de hacer, ya que ha acertado.

-Así es. Con ayuda de alguien o de varias personas que también pueden haberse cambiado el apellido.

-Vale.-asiente firmemente.-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonríe ante las ganas que tiene de trabajar. La verdad, no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así, ni ese entusiasmo que está experimentando ahora mismo. Tal vez todo podría salir genial con ella.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir información de sus movimientos, lugares de encuentro, documentos, todo lo que puedas para que podamos destaparlos.-clava sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna respuesta.

-Quieres que me infiltre.-susurra considerando la idea.

Todavía no puede creer lo que le está pidiendo. Si por algo se metió en derecho fue por su afán de buscar la justicia. Incluso había pensado hacer Criminología junto Derecho y poder meterse en la policía. Todos esos asuntos le vuelven loca, ha investigado miles de ellos para sus trabajos y vivir una experiencia real es algo increíble.

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunta con cautela.

-Yo te cubriré las espaldas siempre.-su comisura se curva en una sonrisa al escuchar eso.-También habrá más gente, pero tu principal contacto soy yo.

-Entonces podemos empezar cuando quieras.

El brillo que se ha apoderado de sus ojos es extraordinariamente precioso. Rick los observa con atención. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de empezar algo. Y lo que había temido al principio con ella, ahora está seguro de que resultará como el quiere.

-Mañana te enseñaré a pelear.-dice dejando el rotulador en su correspondiente lugar.

Ésta se muerde el labio inferior. Algo en lo más profundo de su vientre ha reaccionado al imaginarse a ese hombre sobre ella, guiándole paso a paso con maestría para que consiga hacer todo tipo de llaves. Traga saliva con fuerza. Esa noche tampoco podrá dormir sin tener la imagen de Rick en tirantes, mojado y con unos pantalones de chándal esperando su ataque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero es que mi otro fic tenía más trama y debía actualizarlo antes, no es que me haya quedado sin ideas o no quisiera seguir con este, nada de eso.**

**Como veréis, he cambiado el tiempo, porque escribir en presente no es algo que se me dé genial y sé que en tercera me será más cómodo, y saldrá mejor.**

**Y, bueno, simplemente espero que lo disfrutéis, que no me matéis por lo que pueda pasar y que os fijéis bien en este torrente de sensaciones HAHAAHAHAHA.**

**Buenas noches, chicos, un beso :***

* * *

><p>El gimnasio de la comisaria número 12 no era algo más allá de lo que había imaginado. Un lugar no muy grande, lo justo para poder disponer de un tatami azul que ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo; un par de sacos de boxeo que colgaban con gracia del techo y, finalmente unas espalderas de hierro azul celeste que daban vida a las paredes grisáceas y desgastadas.<p>

Estaba claro que no podía pensar que sería un recinto más grande, ya que sólo se trataba de un lugar donde poder ejercitar los músculos, entrenar la fuerza o simplemente relajarse disfrutando del deporte.

La pequeña sala de entrenamiento estaba situada en el piso más superior, el anterior a la terraza, al cual se podía acceder mediante las escaleras que conectaban la entrada con los diversos departamentos.

Nunca pensó que su entrenamiento sería dentro de la comisaría donde fue ía que irían a un gimnasio en mejores condiciones o con más artilugios, pero Rick la llamó después de haber salido de una de sus últimas clases en la Universidad y la citó en esa sala que no dejaba de escrutar con la mirada.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

La voz de Castle hizo que sonriera, pero no se giró, mas bien siguió inspeccionándolo todo. Se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que sí, algo un poco más grande.-respondió dejando caer lentamente la bolsa con su ropa junto a sus pies.

Dentro llevaba una muda para poder cambiarse después, porque aunque no estaba del todo segura supuso que debía de haber algún tipo de vestuario con duchas.

-Bueno, sé que no es algo profesional-añadió él mirando también las paredes-pero el tatami, los sacos... todo puede servirnos.

Repitió el gesto que había hecho ella con su bolsa, dejándola con cuidado sobre las pocas baldosas que no estaban cubiertas por la colchoneta azul.

-Habrá algún baño para poder ducharme luego, ¿no?-preguntó Kate distraídamente mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta de cuero.

El ambiente sofocante que inundaba la habitación no era nada comparado con el frío de fuera, donde una ráfaga de aire era capaz de congalarte la nariz en décimas de segundos.

Pero claro, hablando de la ciudad que nunca duerme, el frío era un elemento clave. Al igual que las lluvias repentinas o las grandes nevadas.

Seguramente la acababan de usar, de ahí ese calor que sólo un par de cuerpos haciendo ejercicio podían proporcionar. Como cuando entras a una discoteca llena de gente, y al instante sientes el pelo pegándose a tu sien por el sudor.

-El de mujeres está roto, lo siento.-respondió sin mirarla. Frunció el ceño metiendo la mano en su mochila de adidas.

Las cintas que usaba para vendarse las manos a la hora de combatir o entrenar estaban al fondo de ésta, mezcladas con el gel de baño, el desodorante o los guantes de boxeo que usarían en un par de semanas, cuando Kate tuviera más experiencia y él pudiera desenvolverse mejor con ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que ducharme contigo?-la voz de la joven sonó más ofendida que cabreada.

Rick le dedicó una rápida mirada para después agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que enredaba la cinta negra por sus nudillos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a entrar al nuestro?

Ésta alzó una ceja, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla. ¿Por qué sentía que ese hombre no hacía más que provocarla?

Por un momento se perdió en su cuello totalmente descubierto. Su piel parecía suave y en ese momento estaba tensa, ya que permanecía cabizbajo ocupado en recubrir su otra mano.

Le hubiera encantado morder y succionar a su antojo, creando pequeños y sexys moretones.

-A mi no me hace falta invitación para meterme contigo en la ducha...-susurró lo bastante alto como para que él pudiera escucharlo.

Pasó por su lado como si nada, sabiendo que tenía tantas ganas de sonreír como ella, y dando el tema por zanjado, se acercó a la pequeña minicadena que reposaba sobre uno de los estantes que habían anclados a la pared.

-¿Qué haces?

Observó con detenimiento su cuerpo de diosa con cierto disimulo, mientras ésta se ponía de puntillas para presionar el botón que accionaba la minicadena. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como los leggins se ceñían a su trasero, resáltandolo.

Iba a ser muy difícil estar tan cerca de ella, sin poder tocarla, aspirando su aroma a cerezas que lograba desconcentrarlo a la hora de hablarle, e intentando que su miembro no reaccionara.

-Me gusta hacer deporte con música.-respondió intentando sintonizar la emisora que ella solía escuchar en su gimnasio particular.

El deporte formaba parte de su vida y de su condición física, era algo que no podía cambiar. Le encantaba sentirse en forma, tener un buen cuerpo que le proporcionara miradas lascivas y de vez en cuando algún ligue, pero mas bien lo hacía para descargar tensiones.

-No sabía que hacías algo.

Rick se colocó en medio del tatami, comprobando que la colchoneta estaba en buen estado y podían usarla. Primero dio unos pequeños saltitos, alternando los pies mientras movía ambas piernas, cambiando la postura.

Una de las posiciones principales a la hora de boxear, a parte de cubrirse la cara y la zona de las costillas, es ir cambiando el peso de los pies, ya que eso te permite más agilidad y rapidez a la hora de golpear.

-Yoga, Jiu Jitsu, abdominales en casa, salgo a correr todas las mañanas antes de las clases...-recitó de memoria encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo.

"Normal que estés tan buena."-pensó Castle recordando las perfectas curvas que formaban su cintura.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante,intentando alejar esos pensamientos que solo hacían que su presión arterial se elevara y su pulso se acelerara, cosa que no en ese momento.

-Entonces sabrás algo básico de lucha.-la miró por encima del hombro.

El pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta alta que seguramente acababa de hacerse, ya que antes no la llevaba, le caía por la espalda con naturalidad. Le dedicó una sonrisa, aún con la mano en la minicadena.

-Algo.

-¿Y ese algo es...?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, repasando el cuerpo del detective sin disimulo. Realmente no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima desde que llegaron, le atraía de una manera indescriptible, algo así parecido al magnetismo de dos imanes.

Sus músculos se veían más prominentes bajo la camiseta de tirantes negra, que definía a la perfección los abdominales que ocultaba. Ejercitó los dedos, intentando crujir los huesos que los componían para no sufrir ningún daño en un mal golpe.

Todos estaban recubiertos por la cinta negra con la que había estado recubriéndolos mientras hablaban. Ésta le llegaba hasta la muñeca.

El resto del brazo se mantenía desnudo, casi voluble, y lo que más adoraba eran los bíceps que resaltaban en el mínimo movimiento.

Ella no era una chica superficial. No siempre se fijaba en el físico, mas bien intentaba entablar un poco de conversación para saber con qué tipo de persona trataba, pero con él no hacía falta.

No conocía todo sobre él, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, pero cada vez que se fijaba en esos dos ojos azules podía ver un rastro de dolor, tal vez algo en el pasado, y en parte a ella le gustaría saberlo, pero también suponía que el Agente Castle no era una persona que se abría ante una recién llegada.

Simplemente le volvía loca cada parte de su cuerpo, cada mirada, cada gesto. Esos ojos azules que le miraban con superioridad, arrogancia o atrevimiento, que hacían de su mirada más intensa y penetrante, pero sobretodo excitante.

Incluso su pelo castaño, tan bien peinado, en el cual enterraría los dedos y masajearía a su gusto. Y por último esos labios carnosos que dan ganas de morder o lamer, que se entreabren cuando la mira, por mucho que intente disimularlo.

-Sé ponerme en guardia. Soy buena con las piernas, tengo mucha flexibilidad..-Rick intentó no sonreír cuando una imagen demasiado lasciva se abría paso lentamente en su mente.

-Hoy te enseñaré defensa personal-Kate frunció el ceño.-Como puedes defenderte si tienes un atacante con arma blanca, pistola...

-¿Vamos a usar pistolas para practicar?-su voz sonó más sensual de lo que deseaba, pero sonrió interiormente al ver como la compostura de Castle cambiaba con ese gesto.

Detrás de esa fachada, él captaba sus indirectas. Solo que intentaba hacer como si no pasara nada, como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente normal, sin segundas intenciones.

-No son reales.-respondió éste como algo obvio.

Finalmente consiguió encontrar su emisora favorita, llenando así la pequeña habitación con la voz de Maroon 5, y su canción Maps.

-Me gusta esa canción.-Rick señaló la minicadena con una sonrisa antes de fruncir de nuevo el ceño.

Kate estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo ahora que había entrado al tatami, y eso en parte le desconcertaba, y por otra parte le incomodaba.

-A mi también.

Intentaba seducirlo con su mirada verdosa, en la cual era incapaz de fijarse más de un minuto sin evitar querer bajarla y centrarse en sus manos.

-Bueno, empecemos.

No debía sentirse tan atraído por semejante niña, y realmente él lo sabía. La diferencia de edad que los separaba era demasiado grande, 9 años ni más ni menos.

Pero Kate era diferente, parecía que con ella los límites no existían. Si hubiera sido otra, ya estarían en la cama en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo en un tatami.

Proponerle esa misión no fue una buena idea, al menos antes sonaba mejor. Ahora, saber que pasaría con ella todos y cada uno de sus días durante un par de meses sería como una tortura interminable.

No sentía amor, sino deseo. Un deseo más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Siguía siendo un importante agente del FBI, maduro, y por mucho que le costara, debía seguir a su cerebro, no a su amigo allí abajo.

-Digamos que en medio de la operación, un tío va armado, ya sea con un cuchillo, navaja o arma en general y tú no tienes nada.-comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba para coger algo dentro de su mochila deportiva.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, llevaba una pistola bien agarrada en la mano derecha.

-Vas a enseñarme a noquear.

-Exacto.

Se colocó a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, observando con detenimiento la imitación de su Glock. Prefirió asegurarse de que era la falsa en vez de su arma profesional, por si se había equivocado al meterla en la bolsa.

-Toma, cógela.-le tendió el arma para que la cogiera y a continuación volvió a distanciarse.-Primero te enseñaré los movimientos, luego practicarás conmigo.

-Genial.

Sonrió a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco al verla tan interesada en inspeccionar la Glock negra, en vez de seguir mirándole.

-Está bien. En primer lugar si te apuntan-se acercó, agarrando su mano en el proceso para que levantara el brazo y el arma quedara pegada a su pecho. Justo cuando ambas pieles se rozaron, los dos recibieron una descarga eléctrica que fue directa a lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. Retrocedió, calibrando la distancia y cercanía de la Glock.-debes mantenerte relajada. Un mal movimiento puede joder todo y que tu vida corra peligro.

-No puede ver que tengo una táctica.-asintió Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-Chica lista.

Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y él le correspondió de la misma forma. Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, observando el rostro del otro, disfrutando de la curvatura de ambas bocas. Finalmente Rick, carraspeo, sabiendo que ese pequeño momento de debilidad significaba más que una distracción.

-Observa.-Kate frunció el ceño, totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de Castle.-Realmente debes ser rápida-comenzó a decir-y en un visto y no visto...-Con un solo movimiento le apartó la mano que sujetaba la pistola, tirándola hacia abajo y con el antebrazo le golpeó suavemente la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio gracias a la inercia, y se tambaleara ligeramente.

Castle la agarró por la cintura antes de que pudiera caer, porque aunque hubiera tatami bajo sus pies, una mala caida podría hacerle mucho daño.

-¿Estás bien?

Kate no podía dejar de observar sus labios. La voz de ese hombre tenía un grado de sensualidad enorme, pero que parecía afectarle solo a ella. Justo cuando ese sonido ronco se internó en sus oídos, sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba.

Gracias a su agarre estaban tan juntos que su pecho chocaba contra el de él y podía sentir su miembro oculto entre los pantalones de chándal rozarse con su bajo vientre.

-Sí, claro.-respondió con una voz apenas audible.

No supo como, ni cuando, pero sus manos ascendían delicadamente por sus bíceps, acariciando su piel inevitablemente.

Las manos de Castle la sujetaban con fuerza, pero por algún extraño motivo no querían dejarla y seguir con el entrenamiento.

Se recordó a si mismo que no debía, que no podía, que no era la típica mujer a la cual se tiraría, sino una niña que en unos meses sería totalmente mayor de edad.

-Bien.-consiguió decir en el mismo tono de voz.

A regañadientes la soltó con delicadeza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo protestaba por ello, aun así decidió ignorarlo e intentó que todo siguiera con normalidad.

Decidieron que el silencio reinara entre los dos mientras recuperaban sus puestos y la canción "Maps" quedaba sustituida por "Bonfire Heart" de James Blunt.

Pensaban en lo que acaba de suceder, en lo mucho que les habría gustado seguir adelante y en todo lo que se lo prohibía, pero no dijeron nada. Se dedicaron a mirarse. Ella un tanto avergonzada, él simplemente se fijaba en sus labios con disimulo.

-¿Te parece bien que pruebe yo?

Rick sonrió.

-Claro. Así puedo ver como te manejas.

Cogió la pistola cuando se la entregó, agarrándola con fuerza. Gesto que solía hacer con su propia Glock y que de alguna forma le transmitía seguridad. Recordó que esa sensación se instaló por primera vez en su cuerpo cuando no era más que un policía que patrullaba las calles por la noche, dispuesto a cazar criminales.

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar el largo camino que había entre ese pequeño período de su vida al actual rango del FBI.

-El detective cabrón Richard Castle, sonriendo. Wow.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un tanto divertido, y ésta le enseñó la lengua.

-Calle Señorita Beckett y recuerde que sostengo un arma en estos momentos.-le siguió la broma, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella admiraba la forma en que todo su rostro cambiaba durante ese gesto. Como sus ojos azules brillaban con un toque juvenil, ya que la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue todo seriedad y profesionalidad, incluso pensó que la diversión no era algo que iba con él. Un policía que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

Dos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaban a la altura de sus comisuras, haciendo de su rostro más precioso.

-Pensaba que no conocías la palabra sonreír.

Observó como Castle levantaba el brazo, justo como había hecho ella hacía unos instantes, colocando la punta de la Glock a la altura de su pecho.

-Soy un cabrón divertido.-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Kate, esperando su ataque.

-Yo lo dejaría solo en cabrón...-musitó, pero aun así Castle lo escuchó, haciendo que pusiera una mueca, en su defensa.

Kate no perdió el tiempo. Repitió los movimientos que Rick le había enseñado: Golpeó su mano, haciendo que la Glock cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar golpeó su cara con el antebrazo, produciendo la inestabilidad de todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el vértigo de la caída.

Pero en las últimas décimas de segundo las piernas de Castle se enlazaron con las suyas, haciendo que ésta cayera sobre su cuerpo. Kate apoyó las manos en su pecho, sintiendo como las de Castle estaban sobre su trasero.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?-La sonrisa que cubría el rostro del agente se borró, tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo. Apartó las manos rápidamente, dejándolas sobre el tatami.

-Te has caido, tenía que sujetarte.

El pelo de Kate rozó su pecho, al igual que sus manos, que seguían sujetándose ahí. Estaba metida entre sus piernas y le sorprendió saber que encajan a la perfección.

Lo peor de esa postura era la forma en la que su miembro rozaba la cintura de Kate, producciendo una fricción exquisita pero a la vez traicionera. Si añadía el olor a cerezas que desprendía su piel y que parecía querer residir en sus fosas nasales para la eternidad, torturándolo, excitándolo, sentía que todo podía cabar mal.

-Tocándome el culo.-su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

Sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, porque realmente le había encantado ese gesto. Y estar sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndolo duro y caliente lo empeoraba. Pero era algo que no podía remediar.

Su cabeza le gritaba que desde el primer momento ese hombre no le había gustado, pero ella nunca había hecho caso a lo que dictaba su conciencia. Y por mucho que quisiera mantener las distancias, sabía que era inevitable.

-Perdona, eres tú la que se cree Karate Kid y me ha tirado al suelo. Yo solo he querido que vieras lo que puedes hacer si te bloquean, pero como estabas mirándome el paquete no has podido verlo.-se excusó Rick frunciendo el ceño.

Las mejillas de Kate se tornaron rojas, pero eso fue lo que le dio la fuerza para contestarle.

Ahí estaba el imbécil que había conocido hacía dos días en su interrogatorio.

-Claro, es que cuando tu me miras el culo disimulas más.

Castle apretó la mandíbula enfadado. Furioso consigo mismo por ser tan sumamente idiota al no haberse dado cuenta de que ella le había pillado.

-Cuando te impidan hacer algún movimiento, o se pongan encima tuya tal y como estás tú puedes alzar la rodilla y pegarle ahí abajo.-hizo el movimiento, rozando la humedad de Kate en el proceso, que inspiró con fuerza ante eso.-O colocarla en la tripa y hacerla rodar hacia atrás.

La espalda de Kate chocó con fuerza contra la colchoneta. Su respiración se cortó durante varios minutos, haciendo que tosiera con fuerza, sintiendo ahogo dentro de su pecho.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle. La había empujado con tanta fuerza que el golpe le había dolido, tanto en la espalda como en la cabeza.

La rabia fue acumulándose poco a poco dentro su cuerpo. No había tenido miramientos por ella, simplemente le había enfadado lo que acababa de decirle, que había visto como le miraba el culo y no una, sino más veces, y gracias a eso ahora ella se sentía dolorida realmente.

Apretó la mandíbula al verlo de pie a su lado, ni se esforzaba en tenderle la mano y ayudarla, una simple disculpa, en lugar de eso la miraba con dureza, denotando furia.

Se deslizó por el tatami con rapidez, barriendo los pies de Castle con los suyos en un giro raso pero circular. Sonrió orgullosa cuando el enorme cuerpo de Rick chocó contra la colchoneta azul, como el suyo había hehco hacía sólo un par de segundos.

Es lo que él había empleado para tirarla sobre su cuerpo, y ella lo usaba para hacerle daño.

No pensó en más movimientos, sino en echarse sobre él y golpearlo con fuerza, y eso hizo.

Pero Castle fue más rápido, cogiendo todo su cuerpo con los dos brazos, rodando con ella por la colchoneta para que finalmente ella quedara bajo su peso, inmovilizada.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-escupió ella dándole un rodillazo en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera de espaldas, dolorido.

En ese momento, tanto la cabeza de Kate, como la de Rick solo tenían un objetivo, acabar con su contrincante, olvidándose de lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos, esa conexión de sonrisas y miradas.

-Y tú una puta niñata que solo busca follarse al personal.-gritó él sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía, o ni mucho menos en lo que significaban esas palabras para Kate.

Ésta sintió las lágrimas quemándole los ojos. No la conocía. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que era, ni de lo que había pasado. Sintió como todo le abrumaba, como la garganta le ardía al retener tantas emociones.

-¿Sabes qué?-se levantó como pudo, sintiendo las fuerzas crecer nuevamente. Tambaleándose consiguió ponerse en pie. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, la tripa, en general, todo el cuerpo gracias a la brutalidad de lo que iba a ser su entrenador.

Un entrenador no hace daño a su alumno, no de esa forma.

Corrió hacia él, que la miraba entre sorprendido y tal vez un tanto arrepentido, pero a Kate no le importaba. Colocó los brazos de nuevo en guardia y con un solo salto su pierna impactó en el pecho de Castle, haciendo que cayera de culo sobre el tatami y gimiera.

Ese era un movimiento que solo había entrenado con el saco, ya que nunca había querido usarlo con nadie. Su entrenador de Jui Jitsu le había dejado claro que era un tanto potente y doloroso, y por una vez pensó en él.

En el cuidado que tenía con ella a la hora de enseñarle a luchar, y en lo despreciable que había sido Rick.

Se adelantó, volviendo a golpearlo en el pecho evitando que se incorporara con ayuda de los antebrazos y su cabeza rebotó en la colchoneta, lanzando punzadas de un dolor agudo. Pero, se lo merecía.

-No vuelvas a intentar buscarme, a decirme que trabaje contigo o para ti porque me pareces lo más repugnante como persona que puede existir.-las lágrimas brotaron inevitablemente al sentirse tan desprotegida y traicionada, o porque tal vez le gustaba Castle y no quería reconocerlo, y menos ahora.-¡MÉTEME EN LA PUTA CÁRCEL SI QUIERES! Pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.-inspiró profundamente, intentando calmar su respiración.-Renuncio.

Éste observó como se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, totalmente rojas gracias al esfuerzo y al cansancio, y se daba la vuelta para coger su mochila con fuerza por el asa. Metió los pies dentro de las zapatillas sin ni siquiera pararse a atarselas correctamente y desapareció por la puerta de metal con su chaqueta en la mano y las ganas de vomitar creciendo en su interior.

Miró el suelo, sintiéndose una escoria humana y aun así eso era algo más digno de lo que realmente era.

Desde el primer golpe se había sentido mal. Sabía que el entrenamiento había quedado de lado en el momento en el que la había hecho rodar hacía atrás sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacerle, sin contar con su propia fuerza, sin contar con ella en ningún momento.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, completamente sudado. Sabía que ese sentimiento que oprimía su estómago y corazón no eran unos simples remordimientos.

Joder, la había visto llorar, y todo por su culpa. La había llamado puta cuando ni siquiera la conocía, solo por descargar toda la rabia que el mismo se había buscado. Ella sólo había hecho un comentario que encima era cierto.

Era cierto que había mirado su cuerpo mil veces como era cierto que esa niña le ponía demasiado. Le gustaba físicamente y su carácter le atraía, y dejando de lado todo lo que sentía, era la mejor persona que podía haber encontrado.

Tenía una buena formación en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era capaz de soportar grandes golpes, y aun así seguir dispuesta a luchar.

Era perfecta.

Dejaría de lado todo lo que le hacía sentir solo para poder trabajar con ella, porque por mucho que quisiera no podría encontrar otra como ella.

Solo la conocía de dos días, pero Kate Beckett llamaba su atención como no lo hacía nada ni nadie.

Se diculparía de la mejor manera, yendo a su casa e invitándola cenar, simplemente para prometerle que nada volvería a hacer que su integridad física corriera peligro, él se encargaría de ello.

Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose en cuclillas. Primero averiguaría cual era la residencia de su nueva agente, después haría lo que debía, convencerla para que volviera a su lado.


End file.
